


let your heart hold fast

by maxxofbraavos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), but i always say be nice to me in the tags because i am baby, it's my first smut be nice to me, late pre-timeskip tho, sylvain knows felix so well... i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxofbraavos/pseuds/maxxofbraavos
Summary: FOR SYLVIX WEEK DAY 4-- ROOMMATES AND RAIN-- READ PART ONE FOR PLOT, SKIP TO PART TWO FOR SMUTHe and Felix set off into their usual bantering and quarreling, and half an hour later Sylvain found himself laying in bed next to Felix. ‘An unhappy compromise,’ as Ingrid called it when this happened with them. Sylvain faced outwards, with his back to Felix, while Felix was curled up with his face towards the wall. It was a while of them just laying there, Felix begrudgingly clothed in one of Sylvain’s spare undershirts and spare pajama pants, and Sylvain, warm as a bonfire, in just a pair of pajama pants. They were quiet for a long time, the room filled with the sound of the storm raging outside. They found their way to talking eventually, it was pretty early after all, and Sylvain and Felix both knew that Felix wasn’t tired, he was just tenacious, and clearly hiding something, but what else was new there? Sylvain knew him, and how to make him comfortable and calm, even though Felix would never admit it. As they began to chatter both of them slowly turned and shuffled, until finally, they face each other instead of the darkness around them.





	let your heart hold fast

**Part One**

Everyone hated when it rained at the Monastery like this. A light drizzle was one thing, but lately it seemed as if the Goddess were angry. Firsts, for days the clouds rolled in, heavier and heavier until the sun had gotten blocked out entirely. Then came the wind, whipping the trees around like they were made of paper, pulling flowers off of carts, and sending the Monastery dogs and cats into hiding wherever they could keep dry. And finally, at long last, came the rain. It came in sheets, and it fucking stung when it hit you, and it seemed like it would never stop. After the first two days the pond began to overflow, and now it was our turn. Water began to creep into some of the older dorms, flooding about half of them. This Monastery is old, and every room is already filled, especially since the arrival of the new Professor and her ever-expanding crew many months ago. With that, the burden of decision-making fell upon the administration. As most of the students had already guessed, they would just have to share for a little while. And that really wasn’t a problem for most of the Blue Lion House-- Dedue set up camp in Dimitri’s quarters, much to his malcontent because he ‘didn’t need to be babysat’ (but he did.) Annette joined Mercedes room, and had been cleaning it since she arrived. The administration thought that Felix was the clear choice of student to relocate into Sylvain’s room until classes were no longer suspended; childhood friends, what could go wrong?

The students, inversely, all knew what could go wrong. The kitchen staff was bare bones in this type of weather, and although they were lucky enough to gain the aid of some students with a particular love for the culinary arts, the dining hall still felt much less welcoming than usual. Most students came and ate in pairs, quickly, and scurried away under their cloaks back to the dormitories. Sylvain came alone, having expected Felix at his room over an hour. His stomach was rumbling by now, and so he happily accepted a bowl of fish and bean soup and a small cut of bread from Ashe, who was working behind the counter today. As Sylvain sat down, like clockwork, Felix strode into the dining hall. 

Sylvain felt compelled to stand up at the sight of him, but he fought it, squeezing his spoon for a fleeting moment and he wasn’t sure why. Felix was soaking wet, he had worn his cloak here normally instead of holding it up to shield himself from the rain. Water dripped from his belt, landing deafeningly on the tiled floor. Wordlessly, he retrieved his own meal, and sat next to Sylvain. There was a few feet between them at least, but he had still, for some reason, sat next to him. Sylvain looked at him, flabbergasted.

“So nice of you to join me, Felix. I didn’t think you would grace me with your presence.”

Felix said nothing, as expected. He took a spoonful of soup or two before finally replying. 

“I was hoping for some substance food.” He dipped his bread in his soup lightly and took a bite. 

Sylvain’s face softened. He somehow felt lucky that Felix was even talking to him, despite having known each other for over a decade. That was just the way Felix made everyone feel, or at least he assumed that was the case.

“We can ask Ashe for something else, maybe, he’s on kitchen duty tonight.” Sylvain said, looking over at Felix with only his eyes.

Felix looked back at him, lost in thought for a moment before joining Sylvain again. He shook his head, and returned to his soup again. Sylvain… didn’t know what was up with him today. It was typical of him to be cold but this was different, he wasn’t so much harsh as he was just being awfully quiet. Sylvain pushed himself to his feet and sauntered back over towards the kitchen, took a look in either direction, and quietly pushed past the door. Ashe was there behind a pot, stirring as he quietly chatted with one of the senior cooks. Sylvain’s eyes settled on the nearest counter and he surveyed his options. There were some peaches, some onions, a whole bunch of dried spices he didn’t recognize, and a small block of cheese. 

He swiped the cheese and a peach and stealthily and returned to the table.

“I didn’t ask for your pity, Sylvain.” Felix 

“Yeah, well,” Sylvain sat down next to him again, giving him the cheese and keeping the peach for himself “It wasn’t just for you.”

Felix’s bowl was nearly empty, and his bread was gone. 

“Somebody was hungry.” Sylvain teased. He lifted his own soup bowl to his lips and took a long, long slurp, nearly finishing it. “Wanna get this show on the road?”

“I guess.” he sighed. Well, at least he seemed back to normal.

With the rain as relentless as ever, the two arrived at Sylvain’s room streaked in water droplets, shoes squelching, and with hair hanging in their faces. Most people were taken aback by the relative cleanliness of Sylvain’s room upon their first visit. He was particular about his quarters, however small they were, and although he had a _ lot _ of stuff, each item had its distinct place. Sylvain kicked his boots off as soon as his door squeaked closed, leaving them out from under his bed, where he usually kept them, in the hopes that they would dry. His wet clothes were quickly getting cold, so he pulled over his desk chair to lay them out. He took his cloak off first, hanging it off the back. 

“I have some spare pajamas you can wear, if you want.” Sylvain offered. 

Felix didn’t even bat an eye, before telling him no.

“I’ll pass, I’m just gonna sleep in that.”

“You’re gonna sleep… in your uniform… which is drenched?”

Felix took a long pause. He twisted some water out of his bun and nodded at Sylvain stubbornly. The red-head sighed, peeling his uniform jacket off and hanging that up, too. 

“Whatever, asshole.” He was half-kidding. “I’ll just strip the bed tomorrow, then.” Sylvain pried open the buttons on his dress shirt, hands still raw from the cold. Parts of that were still dry, or dry compared to the rest of him. “You’re gonna have to take the door side then, though, I don’t want water damage on my wall.” He shook the wrinkled dress shirt off of his broad shoulders, laying it out flat on his desk. “I’ll get you a towel or something, too, does that work?”

Sylvain craned his neck to look back at Felix, who stood there in the same uncharacteristic silence as earlier. 

“I’ll take the floor, Sylvain. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Bull_ shit _ Felix, I’m not letting you sleep on the floor. Especially at only—“ he looked up at the clock “Seven at night, grandpa.”

He and Felix set off into their usual bantering and quarreling, and half an hour later Sylvain found himself laying in bed next to Felix. ‘An unhappy compromise,’ as Ingrid called it when this happened with them. Sylvain faced outwards, with his back to Felix, while Felix was curled up with his face towards the wall. It was a while of them just laying there, Felix begrudgingly clothed in one of Sylvain’s spare undershirts and spare pajama pants, and Sylvain, warm as a bonfire, in just a pair of pajama pants. They were quiet for a long time, the room filled with the sound of the storm raging outside. They found their way to talking eventually, it was pretty early after all, and Sylvain and Felix both knew that Felix wasn’t tired, he was just tenacious, and clearly hiding something, but what else was new there? Sylvain knew him, and how to make him comfortable and calm, even though Felix would never admit it. As they began to chatter both of them slowly turned and shuffled, until finally, they face each other instead of the darkness around them. 

“And you’re absolutely _ sure _ you saw this?”

“I am, I was heading to the training grounds for a late-night session, and I couldn’t sleep, and I saw the two of them and ran right the other way.”

“Who woulda fuckin. Thought, Ferdinand and Dorothea. You think he’ll change his name to Ferdinaaaand von Arnault?”

Felix chuckled just a little bit, shaking his head. “I don’t think his father would let him marry down anyway.”

“You know the weirdest part about that whole story?” He didn’t have to see it, he knew Felix had raised an eyebrow at him. “That you go train when you can’t sleep.” he continued. “That’s weird, man. That’s some Dimitri shit.”

“Oh no, it certainly is not!” Felix piped defensively.

“Yes it _ is _,” Sylvain insisted, giving Felix a nudge on the waist for good measure. Felix jerked back, suddenly, head bumping the wall.

Sylvain propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Felix in disbelief. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius, are you actually _ ticklish _?”

Felix said nothing; big shocker there. 

Sylvain reached a curious hand back out towards Felix’s side, landing it just barely before Felix squirmed and swatted his hand away.

“Oh, you _ are _.” Sylvain went all in, doing his best to torment Felix, and with his strength, he ultimately succeeded. Felix thrashed in his grasp, both of them laughing, though for different reasons, as Felix breathlessly begged him to stop. He gave into the request, recognizing his dearest friend’s limits, only to realize that he had ended up on top of him.

Felix realized this at about the same time, he presumed, eyes opening and quickly going wide like a doe’s. Room illuminated with a flash of lightning, hazel eyes found brown ones. Sylvain gulped, unsure of what he was feeling. He liked it, even though his stomach was twisting into knots and he had seemingly forgotten every line in his book. As he looked at Felix, he saw truth in his eyes, like maybe, just maybe, this had to do with whatever he’d been hiding for all this time. 

They stared at one another in the darkness for quite some time, both breathing heavily, pensively. Sylvain was never one for waiting, and so for better or worse, his instinct took over. He slowly dipped his head down, and as gently as he possibly could, he kissed him. 

**Part Two**

Felix responded with much more enthusiasm than Sylvain could have expected, or hoped. This wasn’t Sylvain’s first time with a guy, but there was always something a little bit more exciting about it. For once, he suddenly felt very, very nervous as the lips of his best friend merged with his own over and over again. And he certainly didn’t hate it, no, he didn’t, for as nervous as he was he felt overwhelmingly at peace, like maybe he had actually wanted to this for a long time? Maybe he wanted even more?

Sylvain lowered himself closer to Felix, allowing his bare chest to graze Felix’s borrowed shirt while still holding the majority of his weight on his elbow. He reached a hand down, it naturally finding its way to Felix’s chin. They finally broke apart, taking small gasps of air. 

“You’re good?” Sylvain asked sheepishly.

Felix mumbled an ‘mhm’ before lifting his lips back to Sylvain’s, and he was not one to complain about that. Felix was a better kisser than he’d imagined, and he had only realized that he’d thought about that before in that very moment. He had always imagined that kissing Felix would be rigid, but it wasn’t, he kissed with the elegance and grace of his swordsmanship, keeping burning lips at an even cool. His hand travelled down further from Felix’s chin, skimming over his waist to find his hip and settling there. Felix liked that, he presumed, as he hurt him let out a deep breath between kisses. Sylvain let his lips travel next, finding their way down Felix’s jaw to his neck, peppering small kisses there a he allowed Felix to catch his breath. 

“Sylvain,” he murmured. It sounded like sunshine felt on your skin after hours in the shadows. 

“Yeah?” the red-head responded, backing away from his partner’s neck momentarily. 

“How long have you wanted this?” He spoke so softly, so delicately, in a way that Sylvain could swear he had never heard before. 

Sylvain bit his lip, unable to articulate the answer that Felix probably wanted. 

“As long as you have, I’m sure.” he quipped and returned to his former kissing, still keeping Felix steady with a hand on the hip. Felix was happy enough at his answer, evidently, simply tilting his head back as Sylvain continued. Sylvain felt that absence of Felix’s hands on his immediately only to realize that he was ridding himself of his shirt. After leaning back to give him some room to maneuver, Sylvain was upon him again. He had seen Felix shirtless plenty of times, but he never had the privilege of touching him. His skin was smooth and pale like porcelain, interrupted by the more-than-occasional thin line of a scar. He heated up beneath Sylvain’s careful touch, as if each of Sylvain’s fingertips feigned flame. Felix’s eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes twinkling as they caught the light of another flash of lightning. Sylvain brought their lips together again, opening the invitation for Felix to touch him as well, and he did. 

Felix pulled Sylvain down closer with a sharp tug, hips and torsos colliding abruptly. He ever-so-lightly scratched his nails down Sylvain’s shoulder blades, causing Sylvain to shiver. He felt Felix smirk against his lips and, in the split-second he was thrown off, Felix pulled him down further so that they were next to each other on the bed. 

“Frisky, are we?” Sylvain teased.

“Oh, you bet.” Felix’s voice dripped with mockery, and Sylvain wouldn’t have that. He pulled Felix close this time, and dared to press his knee between the other’s legs. Felix’s breath hitched in surprise and a wave of pride washed over Sylvain as he rubbed his knee against Felix’s hardness. 

“I do bet.” he whispered. “Not so tough now, huh?”

Felix kissed him fervently now, hands catching his messy hair and the back of his neck. Sylvain, feeling that he was the winner of that exchanged, kissed Felix and continued to press his knee against him, placing a hand of Felix’s lower back to guide his hips into a slow grind. Sylvain grinned, letting out a small sigh of contentment.

Sylvain could feel his partner’s body tensing, he knew Felix was holding it all in; he simply had to press him further. 

“How badly do you want it?” he mused, speaking gently into Felix’s ear. He nipped there playfully as he continued to guide Felix back and forth over his knee as he awaited an answer.

“Sylvain.” Felix spoke through gritted teeth. “Don’t tease me.”

“Oh, I love it when you say my name all angry like that.” he reached a hand his hand down to Felix’s ass playfully, making his jolt in surprise. Sylvain laughed, dropping his forehead to Felix’s shoulder.

“In all seriousness,” he started, unable to help himself from planting a kiss on Felix’s shoulder mid-sentence “Are you doing alright, do you want to keep going?”

Felix ran a hand through Sylvain’s hair and nodded.

“I do.”

“Just uh… get comfortable, I have some oil in my desk drawer.” Sylvain retreated quickly and strategically, giving Felix a minute to regroup without him watching. He retrieved the oil and turned around to Felix shimmying out of his pants, and crawling back onto the bed. They locked eyes and Sylvain was, again, at a momentary loss for words. “Don’t you want me to--”

Felic cut him off.

“You know what I want, Gautier.”

“Alright, you said it.” Sylvain shrugged. He twisted open the bottle of oil as he returned to the bed, dipping his fingertips into the viscous liquid. Felix was on his knees and elbows, face up on the pillows with the rest of his body on display for Sylvain. Sylvain approached cautiously, worried that Felix might be picky, knowing him all too well. He snaked behind Felix and brought his face down to his hole, giving a few tentative licks. Felix shuddered, seemingly taken by surprise, but he relaxed into Sylvain’s touch again quickly. Sylvain continued flattening his tongue as he continued to lick at Felix’s opening. He did a few slow circles of the hole before poking his tongue softly inside, earning, at long last, a moan from Felix. Sylvain was encouraged by this, and he continued his timid exploration. With a spare hand, he reached around and pumped Felix’s cock, which drove Felix to grip tighter onto Sylvain’s pillows. 

When Sylvain removed his mouth, he knew Felix would protest; and he did, groaning in discontent. He replaced his tongue quickly with an oiled finger, circling and circling, relentlessly teasing Felix’s hole. Felix whined, barely loud enough for Sylvain to hear. As thunder rumbled in the distance, Sylvain pushed a first finger in. Felix’s back arched as he pushed back against Sylvain’s hand, and Sylvain responded with a second finger, reaping another long moan from his counterpart. Sylvain stroked and fingered him in a slow, steady rhythm, basking in the glory which was watching Felix writhe in pleasure because of it. As he got a bit faster he scissored his fingers, spreading Felix open, exploring every inch of him. Felix was desperate now, cock throbbing in Sylvain’s hand. As he noticed precum dripping from the tip, Sylvain opted to stop, pulling his fingers out of him slowly. He yanked down his pajama pants and oiled his own length, which was rock hard and dying for some relief by now. He shuffled behind Felix, doing his best to contain his excitement.

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Mmn,” Felix fusses, flipping himself over. “Let me get on top.”

He couldn’t let it show on his face, because Felix would berate him to hell and back, but those were heavenly words. If he plays his cards right, maybe he could make another one of his wishes come true, too. 

“Under one condition?” He was hoping this wouldn’t end in disaster.

“What?” Felix shot back.

Sylvain gingerly reached a hand behind Felix’s head, grabbed his hair band, and pulled it out. While a look of confusion and amusement crept onto Felix’s face, Sylvain let out a deep breath he had been holding in for years. After a lingering look, he switched places with Felix, laying back on the bed. Felix crawled over him, pushing soft locks from his eyes.

“Stop smiling, you look like an idiot.” Felix said.

“You look so gorgeous.”

“Shut up.” Felix was blushing as he lowered himself down onto Sylvain.

“Aa-- ahh--” Sylvain’s mouth opened in a silent scream, the sound came out in short fragments; it was Felix who was now poised and grinning, lowering himself bit by bit until he reached the base. Sylvain got his brain up and running again as fast as he could and grabbed Felix’s hips with both hands, holding them tightly as Felix began to move, propping himself and dropping himself down again at a moderate pace. He was overwhelmed with the absolute beauty of it all, ever curve flex of Felix’s muscles beneath his skin, his hands planted firmly on Sylvain’s chest, his dark hair falling into his face, the way his lips trembled as he held back moans to seem superior. Sylvain thrust up to meet Felix on his next thrust, and Felix rose to the challenge, beginning an incline in his pace. Sylvain wasn’t afraid to utilize his grip on Felix; he guided his hips up and down, up and down until they were slamming into each other with immense intensity. Felix buried his head in Sylvain’s neck, biting lightly here and there between sloppy kisses. Sylvain rolled his hips into deep thrusts, making no effort to hold back moans and sighs of pleasure as he got closer.

The feeling of Felix on his cock, warm and tight and celestial, was pushing him close to the edge. An orgasm began to build in the pit of his stomach, pushing his desperation to new heights. He swiftly repositioned himself into a half-sitting position, and pushed as far as he could into Felix with every thrust. Felix ground his hips against him, moaning again, too, now, and both of their climaxes rapidly approached.

“Fuck, Sylvain,” he groaned-- and that was all it took. Sylvain gasped, digging his thumbs into Felix’s hips as he came. Felix, still bouncing on his cock as he finished, came shortly after, his load sputtering onto Sylvain’s chest and torso. Sylvain almost came again just watching him, he swore it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Time seemed to freeze when they were both finally finished, and they were left staring at each other, in the same way they were as it all started, absolutely enamored. 

Sylvain took it upon himself to handle the cleanup. Felix was his guest, afterall, and he was feeling pretty damn good about himself, although he was definitely tired now. He gave Felix some water from his waterskin, a towel, and his clothes back from the floor. He only put the pants back on, which made Sylvain smile to himself. Sylvain climbed over Felix and returned to his side of the bed, laying down with a _ thump _. He tried to wrap and arm around Felix, but Felix lazily batted his hand.

“I don’t cuddle.” he grumbled.

“_ I don’t cuddle _.” Sylvain mocked, copying Felix’s voice to the best of his ability. He snuck his arm back around Felix’s waist and pulled him close, and this time, he didn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i hope y'all like my first fire emblem fic/first smut/only contribution to sylvix week. please let me know what you think because i'm super nervous about this one!


End file.
